Segundo aire
by Mary chan21
Summary: Manami amaba sentir su esfuerzo físico, y también amaba cuando este iba declinando, por lo que aquello significaba. ¡Feliz aniversario!


Holaaaaa! Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que escribo algo (y a Yowapeda le he tenido más abandonado aún entre los fandoms, ni me pasé por el aniversario de Arakita) así que vengo a redimirme con el cumpleaños de Manami. Había empezado a escribir un par de cosas, pero al final las otras eran más centrados en ships y me dije "¿acaso nació con novio? mejor dejo eso para otra ocasión" y acabé con esto, aunque puede que si la U me deje libre traiga otras cosas pronto.

El "segundo aliento" es un término que se usa mucho en el deporte, aunque a mis amigos se los suelo oír más luego de que en algún partido especialmente agitado tengan su momento full capacidad y después colapsen(?), pero está más o menos explicado más abajo, y creí que sería algo que llamaría la atención de Manami.

El disclaimer de siempre, los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe, y sinceramente él debe saber cómo fue que inició todo pero me tomé la libertad de imaginar escenas extras. Ojalá les guste 3

* * *

Miyahara le había pasado tan rápido en la bici, se había conseguido mantener siempre delante de él y además ni siquiera había ido con todas sus fuerzas, obvio, pues paraba y se volteaba hacia él a cada rato para ver si la seguía. Francamente Manami no tenía idea de si aquella era la velocidad promedio o no (de seguro gente con piernas más largas que su vecina podía hacerlo el triple de rápido) pero al menos él, que había montado nada más hoy una bici de carreras, quería alcanzar mínimo aquella velocidad antes de participar en una.

Sí, todavía no se lo decía ni a su madre, pero quería competir en alguna carrera. Dar todo de sí, agotarse, ver lo rápido que iban todos a su alrededor y ojalá poder mantener el ritmo. ¿Cuánto tendría que practicar hasta estar listo para algo así? No tenía ni idea, pero de ser por él saldría hoy mismo a comenzar su entrenamiento… Tristemente, no tenía permitido aquello por la fiebre de la noche anterior. Hoy se sentía mucho mejor, pero para su madre más valía prevenir que lamentar, y él no iba a desobedecerla; si hacía todo lo posible por recuperarse por completo, estaría en su mejor condición al iniciar la práctica.

Pensaba en todo eso con una sonrisa, recordando su paseo con Miyahara, pensando en qué podía hacer mientras seguía aquí. Entonces se preguntó, ¿cómo habría aprendido ella a andar en bicicleta? Pocas veces la veía salir (¿practicaría en el colegio?) y aunque quizás sus padres le enseñaron no había visto ninguna bicicleta para adultos las veces que la visitó… En ese caso, no entendía cómo podía haber permanecido así de inalcanzable todo el tiempo. Comprendía perfectamente que él no tenía la mejor condición física pero ¿qué tan buena podía ser la resistencia o la rapidez de su vecina en comparación a la suya? Además, el día que salieron él no se sentía especialmente mal… y si Miyahara no practicaba y su estado era más o menos similar, ¿qué les hacía tan distintos?

Acostado, repasó la situación: Miyahara no salía cada día a andar en bici, es más, se quedaba casi siempre en su cuarto, leyendo y haciendo tareas…

 _¡Eso es!_

Por supuesto, todo tenía sentido ahora que ya había descubierto su secreto: ella debía conocer la teoría de andar en bicicleta. Sí, se la podía imaginar leyendo sobre las posturas más favorables, cómo respirar, las partes de la bici, trucos para no cansarse… ¿Existía algún truco para no cansarse? De ser así, a Manami no le interesaba conocerlo: lo mejor había sido la sensación de agotamiento cuando corría y cuando acabó, como prueba de lo que había hecho, de lo que había logrado. ¿Cómo era que los ciclistas corrían manteniendo un nivel de cansancio como ese? ¿Cómo si cada metro debía ser peor, si las competencias en que solían estar –las que Manami había visto en DVD´s y en la televisión desde aquel día- tenían ambientes angustiosos a todo sol e incluso con lluvia? Soportar eso debía ser genial. Y si el cansancio se incrementaba, al terminar la carrera… ¿qué clase de sensación tendrían? Manami quería conocerla. Y si no podía de manera directa todavía, investigaría tal y como Miyahara.

Decidido, se levantó de su cama, tomó una frazada y anudándosela como súper héroe avanzó al dormitorio de su madre. Se sentó en la silla y giró sobre ella mientras esperaba a que encendiera el computador de escritorio, preguntándose cómo sería acabar cada día al límite.

Tras pensarlo un momento, comenzó por el principio en lugar de por el ciclismo: decidió averiguar sobre el entrenamiento en general. Calentamiento, estiramientos, rutinas de ejercicio comunes (¡de seguro podía comenzar con varias de ellas en casa para no llegar hecho un desastre hasta la bici!), enfriamiento y de nuevo estiramiento para hacerlo de manera correcta… Leyó muy de pasada sobre los indicios para suspender el entrenamiento (que aún ni comenzaba con el ciclismo, para qué ver eso), sobre la alimentación en general y luego se quedó pegado al ver la frecuencia correcta para ejercitarse. Meditó un poco, pensando que por cómo se sentía en el último tiempo con suerte podría llevar una rutina común de ejercicios, y se preguntó si aquello sería suficiente para ser rápido en la bici.

Intentando no preocuparse por ello todavía, comenzó a pasar de un tema a otro. Qué momento del día era el más efectivo, la importancia del agua e incluso qué clase de ropa era más cómoda y adecuada según el deporte a practicar. Manami se balanceó de curiosidad observando los maillots, preguntándose cómo se sentirían contra su piel, y viendo lo extraños que le resultaban los zapatos de ciclismo. Entre tanta cosa, ya tenía abiertas varias pestañas al respecto, y justo cuando comenzaba a entender por qué su amiga pasaba tanto tiempo estudiando (¡de verdad era divertido cuando algo te interesaba!) un concepto le llamó la atención: segundo aliento.

Se enganchó de inmediato con su significado, mas se lamentó de no poder experimentarlo hasta días más tarde.

Cuando finalmente llegó la ocasión, Manami estaba impaciente. Había estudiado tal y como creía que lo había hecho Miyahara así que ¿qué podía salir mal? Es decir, ignorando que quizás por su impaciencia y su prisa realizó mal el calentamiento o los estiramientos antes de venir hasta un puente, empujando la bici con sus manos en vez de montarla. Más allá había una colina, y la cima sería su meta; así experimentaría en llano y en escalada.

Estando en casa había repasado mil veces lo que iba a hacer y lo que iba a necesitar, pues en esta oportunidad venía solo, y si salía algo mal (había visto un par de accidentes en su navegación por internet) quizás no hubiese nadie que le ayudase. Sin embargo, pese a repasar mil veces todo, continuaba muy nervioso por esta siguiente vez. Revisó el agua en su sitio, e hizo unos cuantos estiramientos más antes de montar en la bici.

Comenzó a andar con una determinación que no se notaba en cómo corría: la bici había iniciado su recorrido tambaleándose, para preocupación de un ciclista que venía detrás y no sabía si adelantar o no a ese niño delgaducho, y le costó llegar a mantener un equilibrio mínimo. Sonrió al conseguirlo, y continuó pedaleando sin dudar, tratando de mantener un ritmo fijo. Quizás todavía no pudiese ir a la velocidad de Miyahara, o del ciclista que acababa de adelantarlo, pero se sentía feliz en esta bicicleta. Algún día participaría en una carrera con ella.

El clima estaba de buen agrado, pero pese a ello a los pocos minutos ya se sentía muy acalorado. El sudor le incomodaba mucho y se preguntó si acaso con el maillot se sentiría distinto. Notó sus hombros caídos y trató de enderezarse, mas sintió que algo empeoraba con aquella posición. Aquella debilidad inesperada se parecía a la de la última vez, y entonces reparó en que su respiración se había vuelto igual de dificultosa. Estaba cansado ya, pero recién había empezado a subir la colina, no quería rendirse hasta llegar a la cima. Quién sabía hasta cuándo podría volver a tener esta oportunidad, debía aprovecharla al máximo.

Continuó subiendo, y a los siete minutos ya se encontraba jadeante y casi con la lengua afuera. Sus piernas se sentían débiles, y sus brazos no se hallaban mucho mejor, apenas encontraba fuerzas para continuar sujetos. Intentó normalizar su respiración, convencido de que en algún instante comenzó a inspirar por la boca en lugar de la nariz y por ello le ardía tanto la garganta, más el cansancio iba saliendo cada vez más a flote y su respiración seguía oyéndose ansiosa, estresada. Pensó que tal vez hoy no estaba tan bien como creía al inicio. Que quizás el calor le estaba afectando, que quizá debería regresar, darse una ducha y volver a la cama antes de enfermarse fuerte. Apretó los dientes, no queriendo abandonar faltando tan poco. Volvió a intentar erguirse, aunque sus músculos protestaron nuevamente por permanecer en vertical, y decidió mantenerlos así aunque doliese un poco; al menos veía que esta era zona de ciclistas, confiaba en que alguien le ayudase en caso de necesitarlo. Bebió un poco de agua, destapando su botella con dificultad (¡qué complicadas eran las botellas de ciclismo! Aunque tenían algo que le encantaban, mas no ahora con sus dedos así de torpes) y tras inspirar profundamente por la nariz apretó sus músculos y conservó su velocidad.

No supo cuántos minutos estuvo así, avanzando aturdido por el calor y el resto de incomodidades de su cuerpo. De repente sintió una brisa, que le envió un escalofrío haciéndole enderezarse más, y entonces se percató que ya no estaba tan acalorado como antes, ni le costaba tanto pedalear. Animado por esto, optó por ni acelerar ni disminuir su ritmo, notando que poco a poco su respiración se estabilizaba. Parecía que su cuerpo ya se había adaptado a esta velocidad, pues la fatiga iba disminuyendo progresivamente. Sentir esto le hacía estar feliz por no haberse rendido con los primeros síntomas. Todavía quedaba un ardor en su garganta, pero sabía lo que estaba experimentando, lo que significaba aquel concepto que había leído hace un par de días: segundo aliento.

El agotamiento podía ignorarlo ya, y faltaba poco para la cima. Aceleró sin pensar, sonriente, olvidándose de cómo respirar, de cómo se sujetaba, de su postura descuidada. Pedaleó como el novato que era, impulsado por el viento, por su nuevo aire, y al llegar a su meta frenó con júbiló y se tambaleó hasta caer al pasto, regresando la agitación, el calor y el sudor de antes. Presintió que debía quedarse así un buen rato a descansar (y que posiblemente aun así le temblarían un poco las piernas al levantarse por su agua) y rió un poco al darse cuenta del descuido que fue no pensar lo difícil que sería bajar de aquí, y que lo más probable era que acabara bajando en bici, pero que en llano acabaría yendo sin montarla. Eso si no quería que lo regañaran por su estado al llegar para la cena.

Sonrió, tranquilizándose de a poco, y supo que quería vivir muchas veces más esta sensación, este segundo aire llevándose a su límite antes de colapsar. Según lo que había leído, haciendo esto de manera regular podría soportar el agotamiento por periodos más largos… ¿en cuánto tiempo esta colina dejaría de ser un desafío? ¿Cuándo estaría en condiciones de buscar otra, o alguna montaña quizás? Todavía tenía mucho que saber, y sobre todo muchas cosas que sentir: ya en el futuro haría una excepción a sus siestas para poner atención en clases sobre la fermentación láctica, y ya en las carreras sentiría cómo los gritos de apoyo parecían impulsar también al segundo aliento, aunque de eso no saliera nada escrito en ninguna parte. Pero de complementar ambas cosas se trataba de vivir el deporte que amaba, suponía.

Presentía que allí, en lo alto y donde más escaseaba el aire, sería un verdadero reto para demostrar que los límites de su segundo aliento se habían ampliado, que su resistencia podía ser puesta a prueba.

Fin.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado 3 sinceramente el concepto era genial por sí solo (la primera vez que lo escuché juré que era algo importante, esencial, crítico, de guerreros...ok, exagero, pero me llamó la atención) pero una vez explicado no sé si les di la misma sensación xD aún así, la superación suele estar marcada por sensaciones como esta y creo que es de las que más le gustan a alguien como Manami 3

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
